Gas turbine engines may include oil systems to lubricate moving parts. The oil systems may include oil coolers, oil pumps, and conduits to cool and transport the oil throughout the gas turbine engine. Some oil pumps may produce standing pressure pulses. The pressure pulses may be particularly large when the oil pump speed is in mode with the engine core speed. Some oil system components may be sensitive to uneven pressures and/or pressure pulses. For example, a heat exchanger may have numerous welds that are sensitive to varying pressures and may be damaged by the same. The pressure pulses may thus result in oil system failure by damaging oil system components.